bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōsa Myōshiro
Kōsa Myōshiro (交差コーサ 冥白ミョーシロ, Myōshiro Kōsa) is a Sōzōshin currently serving Soul Society as a Spirit Detective. He is also the "Commander-in-Chief" of Horizon – an organization stationed in Rider City. He is recognized as a threat by Central 46, bearing the epithet " " (ドラコ, Dorako) as a member of Jūsanseiza. Additionally, he is also the self-proclaimed, prodigal student of Kuniharu Inuzuri — a master of the Kawahiru Dojang.Bleach roleplay; Blazing Burning Tigers Initially, he was on a journey to find, apprehend, and execute Mandala Kokytos. He is now fixated on furthering his craft, striving to master Hakkenda; an accolade worthy of the student of Kuniharu Inuzuri. Appearance :Under Construction Personality In addition to his indifferent expression, Kōsa displays the comportment of an assassin; he shows very little interest in the emotions of those he crosses paths with. Though, considering assassins, mercenaries, and other contract killers share some degree of interest in the goals of their employers, the comparison is slightly inapt. In fact, Kōsa operates around his own sense of justice; he cares very little for those who have lost their innocence (e.g. killers, criminals, and politicians). As such, the goals and ideals not directly in line with his own are usually foregone. Though, make no mistake; Kōsa is not completely heartless. Asuka Namikaze suggests that, when his friends and family are involved, glimpses of Kōsa's former self begin to surface. Sadly, this means that Kōsa is normally unmoved when it comes to the intricacies of life and death. Ironically, he is aware of this; he has been coined saying that something within him is lost every time he gets stronger. Equipment Mu-Mu-Myō-Yaku-Mu (無無明亦無ムムミョーヤクム literally "The Absence of Ignorance") :Under Construction... Powers and Abilities }} : Under Construction... Hakuda : While it may not be blatantly apparent, Kōsa is recognized as a Hakuda Specialist (白打 専属ハクダ センゾク, Hakuda Senzoku). [[w:c:bleachfanfiction:Hakuda_Kihon|'Tatsuchi']] (達地, "Reaching Earth") Shōin Shiranui Style (松陰不知火流ショーイン シラヌイリュー literally "Pine Trees in Darkness Guiding Light Style") : Adamantine Fist (金剛拳ｺﾝｺﾞｰｹﾝ Kongōken; Japanese for "Fist of Vajra") :* Adamantine Kick (金剛蹴りｺﾝｺﾞｰｹﾘ Kongōkeri; Japanese for "Kick of Vajra") : Adamantine Body (金剛体ｺﾝｺﾞｰﾀｲ Kongōtai; Japanse for "Body of Vajra") Blitzkrieg (速戦ソクセン即決ソッケツ, Sokusen Sokketsu; German for "Lightning War") : Under Construction... Sadly, Kōsa is not a Raijū; it is not enough for him to "be as fast as lightning". As the illegitimate successor to the Blitzkrieg style, Kōsa must "become the lightning"— effectively taking on the likeness of a true Raijū. In order to do so, he must first manifest a phenomenon unique unto itself; he must envision a being behind his current self. This is believed to be a sort of auto-suggestion, mimicking the "ultimate deception of the self". Though, in the case of Kōsa, the phenomenon is not manifested as a means to impose a stronger Ki onto himself. Instead, it is used to make the Ki of a Raijū his own; his attempt to "become like Lightning". Naturally, such a strong visualization demands both concentration and discipline. Coincidentally, the Hideaki's Rite of Succession is designed to impart these qualities unto a young Raijū. As such, having undergone the ceremony himself, Kōsa is more than capable of maintaining this visualization indefinitely. Though, such is the case only when he chooses to rely solely on the Hideaki's application of Blitzkrieg; the Asakura, albeit only himself, have an impromptu variation. Using their spiritually empathetic nature, they can "command" themselves to further surrender to the suggestion of "becoming like Lightning". This significantly increases the effects of the initial visualization, all the while strengthening Kōsa. Ginjū Shukun believes that, through revising Blitzkrieg to such a degree, Kōsa has effectively made the style his own. As such, his proficiency in it is several times greater than what one would expect from an actual Raijū. Additionally, such a proficiency has taken him to new heights; the boundary between his two selves (i.e. Raijū and Sōzōshin) no longer holds any meaning. Little by little, the belief that he has "become like Lightning" has anchored itself deep within his subconscious. As a Hakudaka, his "ego" has been freed from the prison of his own deception; he has achieved an extreme state of oneness, permanently making the Ki of a Raijū his own. [[w:c:bleachfanfiction:Hakuda_(Seireitou)#Conditioning_of_the_Self|'Tatsujin']] (達人, "Reaching Human") : Under Construction... = Spiritual Atmosphere = [[w:c:bleachfanfiction:Hakkenda|'Hakkenda']] (白剣打, "White Blade Strikes") = Four Realms of Hakuda = : The mind and soul channels Ki from various sources (e.g. knowledge, experience, emotion, and imagination) — extracting from them desired notions and materializing them as physical phenomena through the body.Article; Four Realms of Hakuda Though, such is only made possible through harmonization; the soul responds to the Ki one interacts with, the mind understands and visualizes it, and the body induces and manifests it. : Seireitou Kawahiru coins this realm of development as the ability to "overwrite reality with one's fighting spirit" — Kiroku (気力キロク literally "Power of Ki"). This implies that, with the proper degree of training in the first realm, a physical notion can be perceived as something entirely different from what it truly is; Kōsa can choose to have his Ki perceived as something that would burn, and so true is that perception that the target would actually catch fire upon his body materializing the flames. : Initially, these martial wraiths are illusions – made real in lieu of the enemy recognizing the phenomenon as a genuine part of them. They infringe the will of the Hakudaka onto reality, utilizing that strong visualization (channeled through the body) as a way to invoke a change onto the environment. Shinuchi : Under Construction... Kidō : Under Construction : In addition, Kōsa can extend his "shadow" (陰イン, In; Japanese for "Yin") to others. Incidentally, this is a feat unto the magic known as Necromancy; his psyche bleeds into the corpse, allowing him to manipulate it like a puppeteer does their puppet. : Under Construction : Naturally, not all known variations are conducted in the same manner; Giselle Gewelle uses her blood, paired with her unique blessing, to convert both friend and foe into powerful, lifeless soldiers. Kōsa uses his psyche to induce a fracture, creating a detachment. However, this detachment is an "apparition" (亡霊ボーレイ, Bōrei; Japanese for "Ghost") with abilities comparable to the original. : Though, each "apparation" lacks a means to bridge the gap back to the physical world. In addition, Kōsa must tether each "apparation" to a black, gaseous marionette; his "shadow" is used to produce, store, and control these puppets. Mandala Kokytos once mislabeled these Shikigami as Shiki-Ouja (式王者シキ オージャ, "Ceremonial Monarch"), suggesting that Kōsa had done the unthinkable by empowering his creations with the souls of those detatched from the cycle of life and death. : It was later revealed by Kōsa that his ability was the combination of Kidō, Soul Empathy, and the blessing of Hades. Trivia * As an adolescent, Kōsa has a tendency to add things like "y'know" and "eh" to the end of his sentences. ** He commonly ends a majority of his sentences with Tora (トラ, "Tiger"). Behind The Scenes : According to the Author, if Kōsa were to ever be voiced, the Sōzōshin's voice actors would be and – the Japanese and English actors for Sora from "No Game No Life". : Kōsa's theme, as per the Author's choice, is Fly To High by Younha. References Future Images 1FK.png 3FK.png 4FK.png 5FK.png 6FK.png 7K.png 8FK.png 9FK.png 10FK Fang.png 11FK.png 13FK.png 14FK.png Category:Epzilon